


more than gold

by kiyala



Series: seven days of stupid dwarves [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Incest, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kiss can be passed off as a drunken mistake. The second time, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [dailyfics](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/) 7-day challenge prompt #02. addiction

The first time they kiss, they can pass it off as a drunken mistake. They've both had a little too much ale, and it's not as though there is anybody else around to see. Fili has his arm around Kili's shoulder and they're both laughing at a joke that probably isn't even that funny.

Then, the next thing they know, their arms are wrapped around each other and they're kissing, passionate and urgent.

They pull apart wearing identical looks of shock, and do their best to shrug it off. THey're drunk and that's all there is to it. They're brothers. Kili reminds himself of this fact for the rest of the night as sleep eludes him. They're _brothers_ and this isn't allowed between them. No matter how much he might want it.

The second time they kiss is a little more difficult to pass of as a mistake or an accident. They're awkward around each other the next morning, neither of them knowing what to say, whether to bring it up at all or just pretend that it never even happened. It's Kili's turn to cook breakfast that morning and Fili is sitting at the table in their kitchen, his hands folded on the table in front of him, his gaze not leaving them.

Even so, Kili feels that Fili's attention is focused entirely on him. He feels incredibly self-conscious about everything he does; whenever he moves, he notices the slight movement to Fili's head, as if he's trying to keep himself from looking upwards.

By the time Kili's finished cooking their food, he can't take it any more. His hands are balled into tight fists in frustration and he crosses the small kitchen, putting Fili's plate down in front of him with a little more force than necessary.

 _That_ finally manages to make Fili look up. There's a guarded expression in his eyes but Kili can see past that. He can see that Fili's mind is filled with the same thoughts as his own; that he's replaying the kiss from last night, down to every single detail he can remember.

And Kili doesn't see the point of clinging to a memory when they're both willing to have more than that. He grabs his brother by the shoulders and pulls him up to his feet, into a kiss that is a little gentler than the one from before, but no less meaningful.

Without a moment's hesitation, Fili places his hands on Kili's sides and kisses him back. Their lips are warm and rough against each other, their beards scratching and tickling. Fili's tongue is hot, his mouth even hotter, and when Kili moans quietly, Fili's fingers dig into his skin. Their breakfast goes cold, and neither of them even care. All Kili wants is _more_.

Fili, as it turns out, shares Kili's sentiments. Neither of them can stay away from each other now and every spare moment they have is spent with their arms around each other, lips pressed together. They keep their hands on each other's sides, too afraid to explore any further, but this is enough for now. Kili is addicted to the taste of Fili's mouth, of the feel of his tongue, and Fili is more than happy to let him indulge.

"I…" Fili begins to whisper, and then pauses.

Kili smiles, because he knows his brother. He understands. He's thinking the exact same thing.

It's odd, to say, _I love you_ and mean it as a revelation, because they've loved each other all their lives. Whatever this is, it's entirely different. Kili tries, _I need you_ but that's always been true as well. He tries to think of other things that can convey how he feels, a way to give words to the fact that their entire world has shifted in a way that feels entirely right.

"I want you," Kili whispers against Fili's lips one night, but that feels obvious. Fili smiles anyway, kissing him once again. 

"You mean everything to me," Fili murmurs, later that night, when they're curled against each other in the same bed.

Kili likes that one. He places a hand on Fili's chest, feeling his heartbeat. "More than anything else. More than gold."

Fili presses his lips to Kili's forehead and hums in agreement. "More than gold."


End file.
